Drums and Bass
by JuliaKun
Summary: They're in the same class. They're in the same band. They even have the same friends. Their parents know each other. They're basically sisters to one another. It's impossible to ignore and avoid one another. This is the start of another pitiful one-sided love story. DISCLAIMERS! -completely independent from my other stories- *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

I nudged your elbow. You lifted your head a little, your eyes never leaving your notebook as you write notes down.

A small grin appears on my face.

I can't help but think that in a few weeks, I'll be begging you on my knees for your notes. You'll scold me for being lazy but eventually, you'll give in to my request anyway.

You've always been there for me. Maybe you didn't notice it but I've always been grateful for every little thing you did.

Snapping me out of my thoughts, you gave me a quizzical look.

I met your gaze.

A sudden cold blanket wrapped me, reminding me why I nudged you in the first place.

I should just say it.

I've been practicing for this moment ever since regret slowly consumed me.

Damn myself for confessing over the internet.

"You know… I don't wanna have a boyfriend."

Hopefully, you knew what I meant about that.

I looked at you quickly and decided to just watch you from my peripheral view.

_Peripheral view. I hate that._

I tried to study your face, look for any emotion.

Happiness? Disgust? Anger? Bewilderment? Acceptance? Rejection?

But I can't.

I can't figure out what was going on in your mind when I said that.

That fact alone made me scared.

You were always kind of an open book. Your face always reflected how you felt.

Your reply rang in my head but I can't register what you said.

I met your eyes once again.

My stomach did a flips and my mind went blank.

Damn you and your eyes.

I continued talking.

"I'm kinda scared of guys now, you know? It's like they just want something from me."

What am I saying?

Before I knew it, the period was over.

It was kind of hard to bring that subject up once again after that. And I doubt that my subtle hints about relationships gave you an idea of what I want to say.

There was this one problem though, what do you think of when thinking about relationships?

At the end of the day, nothing changed.

"Tch. And I even swore that I'll end this today. Maybe I'll try again tomorrow." Was what I said as a whisper behind the internet's web of solitude.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah yeah, I haven't abandoned my fanfics but I'm just posting this one. Maybe a two or three-shot and this'll be done.**

**Something I made from personal experience these last few days that's why it's dramatic as sht and has some broken-heart issues. Sorry if this is a bit angst-y, and I gotta say, this is the first time I strayed out of fluff or lemons.**

**I'm gonna post this at Tumblr, wanna look at my MiTsu blog? Laters, humans.**


	2. Chapter 2

I was determined today. Even though you told me last week that you have a crush on our other best friend—which resulted in sleepless nights or nightmares—I was still determined.

But like any other day, I fell under your gaze.

My knees threatened to fail me, my fingertips went cold, my mind seemed to tune everything out. Everything except you.

And it annoys me.

The fact that you have that kind of effect on me makes me feel so weak and vulnerable.

* * *

You called me and made me read a paragraph of some book. You know I hate reading books. But we are in a library right now so it just made sense.

'_If you confess your love to another close friend, you'll presume that they feel the same way, which only happens at first. They might just move on and forget about what you feel about them or they might feel the same. It's even harder if you're both guys or gals since not a lot of people are open for that kind of relationship and there will always be the possibility that confessing your feelings might ruin your friendship. But also don't let it get to the point where you'll keep your feelings shut and then when you finally moved on with someone else, he/she will realize his/her feelings for you.'_

My mind was left to wander from wishful thinking to embracing a depressing truth.

* * *

Quiet thumps echoed as we trudged our way up the stairs to our classroom.

You suddenly complain to me about your seatmate who's also like your stalker.

Even our homeroom teacher bets on the two of you but every time chants of your names erupt from out classmates—I swear I clench my jaws as hard as I can, barely enough to contain my obnoxious shout of jealousy and shoot an angry glare to everyone.

But that's also another problem. You were always this kind of a hidden gem.

Everything about you screams perfect.

From your personality, to your—I'm not even gonna lie about this—curves that seemed to fill you in all the right places, hands talented for guitar and most probably piano too, a voice that always stands out from any other else when you sang once with the school choir, your smile that reached up to your ears, and your eyes.

_Your eyes._

Whenever you smile, it reaches up to your ears, squinting your eyes in the process. I mean we all do but there's something special about your own smile. Our friends liked to tease you about it though.

It's so ironic that I fell for you because of something people can't see.

I still remember the day I fell for you even though it happened months ago.

* * *

_We sat next to each other on the train. The window was down, the air gently slapping our faces, passengers chatting idly to each other, your hair slightly dancing to the soft tune you hummed, my fingers slowly giving a slow and sure beat to compliment the tune you made._

_The comfortable silence we shared was formed with the years of friendship._

_Something caught my eyes from my peripheral view. It was something that can't be described in words._

_It reflected everything it feels._

_Your eyes._

_It was quite a shame that I only saw it at peripheral view but that thought made me feel ecstatic. I couldn't handle it even when I'm not staring at it, what more if I'm actually looking at it?_

_God, this is bad._

_No. Nononono. I shouldn't think like this._

_She's my best friend. SHE is my BEST FRIEND._

_We've known each other since elementary for goodness sake._

* * *

I knew the end of the story.

But I still tried and played the author of a one-way story.

So I talked to Mugi about it.

I opened up everything; every thought, decision, and disappointment. Every frustration, restraint, and desperation.

She took it fine. Mugi is a great friend. But she liked you too.

_Liked._

It was a few months back. She told me that she likes you and that she's having trouble since you're like a distraction for her.

We noticed she was distracted during practices but she told us it was a mild cold.

And that moment she said that to me, I finally can finally voice out a reason.

_I had competition._

But even so, I still helped her that time.

I helped her in confessing to you.

Who knew that she was such a nervous wreck when it came to stuff like that.

The plan was so flawless—almost perfect; it made me cry every time I remember it.

Tears of both regret and happiness.

It was a moment where I'm basically giving way to Mugi, giving her a chance to 'take' you away from me.

But I was also happy.

We were talking that time, the time she confessed.

I was there.

She didn't mind. And Mugi asked me to tell you that she was serious about you.

I was happy.

_You rejected her._

It was like an unspoken chance given to me.

_A sign that there are others can fall for you, and that I need to make sure no one comes close._

But I misread that, didn't I?

I was completely in-love with the ideas—with the fantasies—of us being together.

_Of you possibly loving me back._

But I forgot that I was the hidden part of the equation.

I forgot that you already fell for someone so hard that I was afraid I can't pull you back.

Mugi's rejection was a sign. Or maybe a scene.

_A scene in the book of a one-way love I tried to manipulate._

* * *

**A/N: Yeaaah, I kinda feel somethin' is off with this chapter but I hopre this'll do. I had fun using the horizontal lines so I hope that wasn't a bother to you guys.**

**Anyway, I wanna thank those guys who reviewed my fanfic-**

**SHOUT-OUT TO Iriri14, AkiMaEsLo-TAN, and iDutchman.**

**I was _ecstatic_ when I saw you guys on my email when I came home (yes, I read emails. And any of you plays LoL here? Wanna play sometime?)**

**Anyways, I feel sorry for the dudes reading Author's note. This is probably longer (and made more sense) than the actual story.**

**But anyways, (sorry, I love apologizing and saying _anyway_) this is becoming to long and too... descriptive of my self so I'll end this here.**

**Oh and check out mah profile if yah wanna know stuff about my fanfics.**

**Laters, humans.**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Stop right there, that's exactly where I lost it. See that line? I never should've crossed it. Stop right there that, I never should have said that it's very moment that I wish that I could take back."_

_Who I am Hates Who I've Been by Relient K_

* * *

I said it.

Over a voice message after we separate ways in the night of the school festival.

"_Hey… yeah, so I hope yah had an awesome night tonight. Anyway, I've wanted to tell you this but I seriously… like you so please, can we talk about this? I mean, I _need_ to talk with you about this. So… goodnight…"_

The anxiety washed through me like a frost arrow shot through me, leaving creeping frostbites in its wake.

Not long, a little after midnight, you replied.

"_We should talk about this. On Monday. It's better if it's personal."_

The frost arrow seemed to assault me after that and the frostbites slowly numb my heart away.

I couldn't say that the start of the day was fine.

We haven't talked at all.

Let alone keep eye contact for more than two seconds.

So in the closed confines of the library, side by side, we talked.

The way you pleaded me to stop. The way you told me that _I_ know that you already like someone else. The way you emphasized that I was your _best friend_. And the way I won't look at you in the eyes.

I knew I had to stop.

I was the one in pain. I was the one loving. I was the one who endure those nights of talking you through your crushes. I was the one who was hurt.

But did I consider you?

_No._

Never have I thought that you already knew. Never have I thought that you're trying your best to slap me gently with reality. Never have I thought that you were only doing what was best for me.

You always thought about me even when I haven't thought about you or your feelings at all.

Yes, you rejected me. You let me down as gently as a best friend could that I nearly disgust myself with who I became.

I wanted to ask you.

I wanted to ask why I can't be an exception.

I wanted to ask why I can't have a chance.

I wanted to ask why I can't prove myself.

_I wanted to ask why I can't be him._

But a thought came to my mind.

Yes, I like you—I probably even love you—but us in a relationship?

Never have I thought about that.

If we got together, we'd soon break up, and then what? Pretend that everything is the same?

I wanted you to be mine but at the same time, I felt like I'm caging you.

Trapping you in my fantasies.

I knew I didn't love you anymore.

_I was in-love with the thought of us being together._

Loving you for the past months was the greatest happiness for me so far but also the greatest pain so far.

A lot are still coming to my life.

But you were the beginning and the realization on how hard it can be.

So I thank you for that.

And I'm sorry if I caused awkwardness in our friendship.

But now, I want my best friend back.

_I want, what we had before my mess, back._

I've been stupid.

Stupid that I read the same page of happy memories over and over again.

Stupid to not realize that there are many more pages after that.

I know the ending.

I'm just stupid enough and brave to actually face it.

It's time to start a new chapter.

And I hope you're still there; as my best friend, sister, band mate, protector—until I finish writing my story.

* * *

**A/N: Credits to Relient K to their song. I'm sorry if some people are against song-fics but it just suited my story perfectly that I just had to write it down.**

**And this is concludes my three-shot. Oh and if you were wondering who's POV this is, this is all Ritsu's POV. She likes Mio but Mio doesn't. One-sided MiTsu~ Oh and Mugi likes Mio too but kinda got over her seeing that it happened months back. Ritsu helped in Mugi's confession to Mio, just in case you were kinda confused with the last chapter.**

**To be honest, I'm not particularly feeling good with this chapter. It feels like it's not _e__nough_ but I hope that'll do.**

**That's it and I please leave me a PM or a review if you want me to do another one or something but another angst with a little bit of romance.**

**If yah want some MiTsu fluffiness and lemony-ness, check out mah other story, Magnetic Pull of the Opposite Poles which can be located in my profile. So, imma wrap this up now.**

**Laters humans.**


End file.
